


Cute

by PandiBear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Are literally me and my sister, Cute, Donghyuck just wants to be loved, Fluff, Jisung is my son, M/M, Most of the relationships are only mentioned, Nct life, Once again I don't even know, Please love this child, So is Jaehyun, Taeil is lowkey thirsty for Johnny, Yuta and Jaehyun, Yuta is weird and fluffy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong thinks Mark is Cute and...fabulous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted to my MissLana AFF account.  
> I was inspired by Taeyong calling Mark cute and fabulous in NCT life in Paju ep 0.

"How would you describe Mark?"

NCT 127 was currently filming for the new season of NCT life. Taeyong, being the leader, decided to go first.

Taeyong didn't know how to answer. The question didn't take him by surprise, he had been answering the same question about the other 127 unit members for the past 10 minutes. His lack of answer honestly came from the lack of time he got to spending the younger.

Taeyong wanted to be close to all his members hoping to be an efficient leader who could earn the trust and respect of the other group members. If he were to be completely truthful he might also admit that he might of had a small (huge) crush on Mark, but he would never let anyone else no that (apart from maybe Yuta who might have figured it out himself).

Every time Taeyong even attempts talk to the younger boy something seems to get in the way, whether it was the producers or other members of staff wanting to go over something with him, Donghyuck dragging Mark away before he can make it to him, or another member needing his help, everything seemed to want to stop Taeyong from talking with the younger. 

Thinking of the question he had been asked, Taeyong looked behind the staff member who was doing the interview, to look directly at Mark who was playing on his phone while sitting awkwardly next to Sicheng, who was talking (listening) to Jaehyun. 

Seemly sensing someone was looking at him, Mark looked up at Taeyong before giving a small smile and looking back down at his phone to continue whatever he was doing. 

Noticing the silence, the staff coughed to gain the attention of the leader. It worked and Taeyong found his attention back on the staff member. 

"You can just say the first thing you think of when you think about Mark" the staff advised Taeyong.

Taking the advice Taeyong blurted the first thing that he thought with only slight hesitance. He instantly regretted his next words when he saw Mark look up quickly, a look of surprise on his face. 

"He is cute and fabulous."

The interviewer nodded and told Taeyong he could go as his filming was over. After bowing and thanking the staff members he quickly got up and approached the other members. As soon as he sat down he felt someone swing their arm around his shoulders while laughing. Without turning he could tell it was Yuta and let out an irritated huff when the boy started imitating him.

"What? I don't think I said anything wrong" 

"Yeah you were real smooth, I'm sure Mark loved knowing you think he is cute and fabulous" Yuta said while laughing. 

"Yep I'm pretty sure I even heard him say something along the lines of 'I'm swag not fabulous'. You really know how to throw a compliment". Yuta continued.

Taeyong was about to retort when Donghyuck came over to join Yuta in his taunting. 

"Don't worry Mr Leader I'm sure our cute Mark loved your description of him." Donghyuck said in mock understanding, barely moving out of the way in time to avoid being hit on the head by an irritated Taeyong. 

Deciding he could no longer be around those two, he moved to sit in the empty seat (which Sicheng was sitting in before he was called to record). They sat in silence for a few moments before Mark spoke up.

"Hyung" he paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm not Fabulous".

Taeyong looked at the boy for a few moments before laughing. "Then what are you then?"

"I'm swag."

Taeyong chuckled for a moment before realising the boy was serious. "You're....Swag?" Taeyong asked wanting to confirm. 

In the background he heard a few remarks by Donghyuck about how he was not swag before he was silenced by Yuta who hit him 'gently' on the back of the head. 

Taeil, who had been watching the boys silently, decided to speak up. "Why don't we just say that Mark is Fabulous and swag." 

"I don't think Mark being fabulous was the main thing Yongie leader was trying to say is his ideas of our little Mark" Jaehyun said 'innocently'. 

Yuta seemed to clue in on what Jaehyun was talking about as he soon had a matching innocent smile on his face before he was sitting on the lap of the clueless Sicheng who had come back from filming and claimed the seat on the other side of Mark. 

Mark turned to look at the elder boy as if to ask what they were taking about, Taeyong however was just as clueless and shrugged.

Yuta catching the silent conversation between the two decided to use poor Sicheng to get his point across. 

"Winwin we all know about how you and Kun are together, and because he likes you he often calls you what?" Yuta questioned the boy. 

"Cute?" He said although it came out more as a question. 

"That's right! Jaehyun what do you often call Doyoung when he's mad and you want forgiveness?" he asked while standing up and moving away from the still confused Sicheng.

Jaehyun who had caught on with what Yuta was trying to do, decided to play along. "Cute!"

"And Donghyuck what is something no one ever calls you?"

"Ugly" he exclaims proudly.

"Haechan the key word was never, not always."  
Donghyuck scowled at this getting ready to argue when he was interrupted by Taeil who started scolding Yuta for being mean to a young child. 

Mark sighed not understanding what his hyungs were trying to say. Why couldn't they just say it bluntly like Koeun would. 

"What's your point? I don't get it" Mark said calmly while looking pointedly at Yuta and Jaehyun who were now tormenting Taeil about his 'secret' love for Johnny. He managed to save his oldest hyung as the two turned their attention towards him.

"Well we often call the people that we like cute and Yongie here thinks that you're cute, remember he called cute as a way to describe you.

At the realisation Mark's face started to turn red so he looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Taeyong wasn't doing much better as he started trying lecture the two while using his burning stare. It didn't work well as they were currently fighting over who would have custody of Mark. 

"You and Doyoung already have custody of Jisung! That means Hansol and I should get custody of Mark!" Yuta argued 

"No we should adopt him, we already have a child meaning we would be better parents!"

"Jaemin looks after Jisung more often than you guys, why would I trust Mark with you?"

Taeil just shook his head at the argument, didn't they know that him and Johnny already had custody of Mark, not that Johnny knew that...yet".

Taeyong watched as Sicheng quietly left the room, too confused to stay and listen to the pointless argument going on. He decided to talk to Mark, he just had to be confident.

"They're right! I think you're cute" the burning stares current victim Mark watched as the awkward leader started to fidget when he said nothing in response.

Taeyong decided he was finished (too embarrassed to stay) so he quickly left the room. 

Donghyuck, who had been watching the two sighed shaking his head. "Ah young love, I would know since everyone loves me". 

Mark shook his head at his best friend, choosing ignore him and watch Taeyong leave with a smile.

"Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess so I'm really sorry but I was having NCT feels and needed to write something. 
> 
> Pandi (>^-^)>~♥


End file.
